Survival of the fittest and smartest
by The Virii Twins
Summary: The twins are sent to collect a female for The Merovingian, but she has other ideas.
1. Survival of the fittest and smartest

Chapter One

Just a little explanation about the main character.

Kat had been living on her own now for so long she had lost track of how many years it has been, her parents died when she was little, ever since then she has been living on her own, she went to a few different foster homes, but she ran away from everyone of them. She had been expelled from every school she had ever gone to, they say she has some violent tendencies, yeh right, its not her fault she always had to stand up for herself.

Now she lived in her own apartment, it wasn't much but it served her purposes fine. She made her money by teaching judo in the dojo below her apartment which was very handy. For extra money she did street fighting, it paid extremely well, even though you were putting your life at risk ever time you did it, but she was getting to the stage where no one would fight her because she would always win every fight she did.

She never thought that she would attract any attention, she wasn't anything special, she was just an average person making her way in the world, just trying to survive, wasn't that what we were all trying to do, survive?


	2. Self defense of sorts

Chapter Two : Self defense of sorts.

The rest of the story is in Kat's POV unless stated other wise.

It was just another average day, I had taught my two sessions at the judo and I was just starting to pack up my things, when Jay came over to me, I knew that look on his face.

"Kat…"I knew that soppy sweet voice, he wanted something.

"Let me guess Tony can't get in for his session,"

"Is there any chance you could do it,"

"Well I will have to check my schedule, you know how busy I am," the look on his face changed and he looked so desperate and helpless, "of course I will you dofuse, I was joking."

I knew I had and hour till the next session was going to start, I think I defiantly deserved a shower and change of clothes. Grabbing the rest of my stuff I make my way upstairs and run a hot shower. I reappear back down stairs just before my substitute session was about to start, most people were there but we were still waiting for a few more.

Ten minutes later everyone was here and stood in their rows ready to begin the session, it was a nice change seeing new faces, this group was only a beginners group so I would have to keep myself in check, most groups I thought were advanced. All we would be working on today would be, stance, balance and a little bit of sparing at the end for a bit of fun. "Hello, I'm Kat and I will be filling in for Tony today as he is unable to make it," everyone gave me a small bow as a sign of respect and acknowledgment.

A while into the session I saw two men walk in to the dojo they were obviously twins, I had never seen people dressed like they were before, they looked very imposing and menacing, I'm guessing that was the idea, I wonder how many people had cowered in their presence. They almost blended into the white walls of the dojo they were impeccably dressed in silver, even their hair was silver, all their clothes looked extremely expensive, they were obviously well paid. What were they doing here?

I lost track of what happened to them the rest of the time, I was focusing too much on the group, they were alright, good to have a laugh with, and no injuries were sustained which was good. I didn't have much time too hang around though as I had another street fight tonight, it was a new person in town, who obviously hadn't herd of her yet, well he would after tonight. If she won this one there was a big stack of cash waiting for me.

After having another shower and getting ready she made her way too where it was going to take place. They were doing it at an abandoned warehouse in one of the disused parts of the city, that way there was no chance they would get caught by the cops or worse. They always moved from place to place so it was harder for the authorities to catch up with them. There was only ever a few people there, the fighters, a few people they dubbed runners in case the fighters needed the hospital and the banker who held onto the money while the fight went on.

I arrived at the warehouse a bit early as I always did so I could scope out the area, awhile later everyone else started to appear. All the usual people were here, the new fighter looked tough, this was defiantly going to take all my strength and of course it had to be the day I had taken an extra session at the judo. He was at least a hand taller than I was and a lot bigger built. As I was eyeing up my new opponent I saw a wisp of silver out of the corner of my eye, quickly pushing it aside, I needed to think about the fight now, I could think of that later, after the fight.

The fight lasted a grueling hour without any stops, I think it was safe too say I was shattered, although looking at the state of my opponent came off best, that was another stack of money in my pocket. Just from estimation I think he would be spending a few weeks in hospital recovering. I guess he won't want to be fighting me again. After accepting my winnings and gathering my things I start to make my way to the door, by now it had gotten dark and everyone had left apart from me. I hear a wisp of wind behind me, but turning round I see nothing, just the empty warehouse.

Turning back I continue to the door, my hand is on the door handle ready to turn it when I get shoved against the door whacking my head on it in the process. Both of my hands were held tight at my back so I could not move, if I hadn't done so much today already then I might have stood a chance at getting who ever it was off me, even though I knew I have hardly any strength left in me I still tried to fight this person off. It was then I felt something sharp and metal at my throat, my movement immediately stopped, it was a knife I knew it, this was it I was done for.

The person behind me leaned in, I could feel their breath on my neck, despite what was happening to me a shiver ran down my spine. I knew I had always pushed my luck but as it seems I had pushed it to far this time. When the person spoke, he was obviously male, but I would have guessed that anyway, his voice was like silk such a difference to his grip on my arms and the knife at my throat.

"You will come with us, we will not harm you unless we have to," my mind raced to see if I recognized the voice but it was ringing no bells. I struggled again to see if I could get free, but this was a bad idea as the knife pressed harder to my throat and began to cut a thin line on my neck. I herd another voice over to my right, so there was two of them, but the voices sounded exactly the same, hang on, voices the same, does that mean they look the same, the bit of silver I spotted before the fight, was it those twins that came into the dojo earlier, what did they want?

"We will hurt you if we have to," I could hear the threatening tone in his voice, he wasn't lying, it seems if I wanted to stay in one piece I would have to go with them. Admitting my fate I relax my muscles so I no longer resisted the hands that held me, in response to this the knife drew away from my neck and I could hear it gently closing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please review, review, review, would love to know what you guys think.


	3. The escape

Chapter Three : The escape

I take a deep breath trying to get all the adrenalin out of my system and willing my muscles to relax. How I was supposed to do that with two dangerous men who had a purpose I didn't know. I guess I was just going to have to behave myself and play it safe, yeh right, when have I ever played it safe, safe it to boring.

I could feel a length of rope tying my wrists together behind me back, that was their first mistake, it would be easy enough to get out of them, they were seriously underestimating her, probably because she was a woman, well probably a girl in their eyes. After having her hands tied one twin led the way through the door while the other followed behind her keeping a tight grip on her arm, that was going to leave a nice bruise. After being pushed through the door they walked towards a shiny black Escalade, well at least they had taste in cars. She was promptly thrown on the back seat while one twin got behind the wheel and the other sat in the seat beside him.

That was their second mistake, leaving her on the back seat on her own, it would give her the time to undo the rope so as soon as they got to their destination she could leap out the car and make a run for it. She was surprised that these two were underestimating her so much, by the way they held themselves, how they had sneaked up on her and how easily they had put her arms in the lock showed that they were used to doing things like this often. They should be smarter than this. That then brought up another question in her mind, were they doing all this on purpose, tying her hands behind her back, leaving her on the back seat on her own?

They were in the car for about half an hour which gave me plenty of time to work on the rope, they had tied it well, but not well enough. After getting it undone she kept it lightly wrapped around her wrists in case they turned to check her bindings. After the car started to slow I turned to look out the window to see if I could recognize our destination, ever thing looked very posh and upper class, I wasn't used to being around things as nice as these. They obviously had money. To car had come to halt outside a hotel, it was beautiful, I almost wanted to stay with them just so I could see what it was like on the inside, but I did say almost, I was still going to make a break for it when I got the chance, and that time might just be coming up.

The twin in the driver seat got out of the car just as one of the staff from the hotel approached their car, I'm guessing to go and park it for them, he was distracted waiting for him to arrive then slipping a bill into his hand, at the same time the other twin was just getting out of his seat, it was now or never. Slipping out of the door the driver's side whilst slipping the rope off my hands, as soon as my feet hit the pavement I run as fast as I can in the opposite direction of the twins and the hotel.

For half an hour I had been running for as fast as I could, I was overjoyed I was as fit as I was, I wouldn't have lasted long otherwise. Slowing to a light jog my eyes dart around at all the people around me but I can't spot the twins anywhere, this is when it is a bonus they stand out so much. Slowing further to a walk I duck into one of the alleyways, resting my hands on my knees I suck in deep breathes of air trying to regain my breath. Another 10 minutes pass slowly and quickly, the only noise in the alleyway in my breathing, now almost back to normal, had I done it? Had I lost them?

Now I had the hard task of finding my way back home, which wouldn't be easy considering I had no money and didn't know where I was. I turn towards the street to start my long task of trying to get home, but something blocking the way to the street makes me freeze and 'oh crap oh crap of crap' runs through my head, and well as a few more colorful phrases. Stood about ten feet from me blocking out a surprising amount of light is one of the twins, well on the bright side there is only one of them. I spin on my heel to head to the other end of the ally, maybe I can get out that way. However as I spin round turn straight into the other twin, 'this is not good.'

I look up to the twins face, I hadn't noticed until now how tall they were, standing chest to chest with him made me feel very small, a feeling I didn't like. But another feeling raced through my body, the same feeling I got when I was pressed against the door back in warehouse, I shouldn't be feeling things like this in this situation, they are trained killers and wouldn't bat an eyelid about hurting me or killing me. I was sure this was the same twin that was stood behind me, pressing me into the door at the warehouse, how could I even tell them apart? To look at they looked identical, but there was just something, something I couldn't put into words about this twin.

I try to put my best puppy dog look on my face as I try to make eye contact with the twin, which was made very difficult because of his sunglasses. Making my voice as sweat and innocent as possible, it just above a whisper, "sorry" rolls off my tongue, not a word I say very often but it might save me life. I don't know whether they believed the innocent look, I suppose it would depend on how much they know about me. I hear footsteps behind me, which surprises me as I couldn't hear them before. Turning round the other twin is only a few feet from me with a fist already aimed at my head, maybe I shouldn't have turned around. After the fight, working my way through my binding in the car and my long run to escape the twins which was now fruitless, I had no energy or the reflexes to dodge the blow.

I stuck me on the side of the head with just enough force to knock me out, I was sure that it wasn't using all his strength. The last thing I remembered was hitting the floor and the edges of my vision going dark, I could see two identical smirks on the twins, they were obviously enjoying this. And then darkness took me.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Review, review, review, please. ^_^


	4. Rule bending is more fun

Chapter Four : Rule bending is more fun

I gradually started to regain consciousness, the first thing I noticed was that I was laying on something very soft, not at all what I expected. I tried to open my eyes but was dazzled by suck bright intense light, I never knew light could be that bright. I close my eyes again against the light. Shaking my head hoping it would shake off the last edges if the of unconsciousness, which was a very bad idea as my head began to throb, to the extent I thought I was going to explode. Of course the blow to the head from the twins, I had almost forgotten.

I tried to bring my head up to hold my poor head, but they are not obeying my wishes, which thoroughly confused me. Braving the light again I open my eyes just a crack to look down at my hands. Once again my wrists were tied together, but the twins had obviously learnt one lesson they were now tied in front of me, they weren't going to let me get away with that again. Looks like I would have to come up with a new tactic.

Fully opening my eyes I look around the room, we must be in the hotel now, the room is huge, surely it must be the penthouse suite. Everything was so, clean and posh and perfect, did they always stay in places like this, this was something from my wildest dreams. Just as my eyes were scanning over the furniture in the room, all the usual, sofas, one of which in was lying on, small kitchenette, dining table, bathroom, which could only be seen through the half open door and the huge king sized bed which my eyes very quickly scurried past. With some of the feelings going through my body the last time I encountered the twins I should stay well clear of any beds.

Just as my eyes had made a full loop of the room I hear two low chuckles, oh no, not good. Spinning awkwardly round on my sofa I see both twins leaning casually against the wall behind my sofa. Please god don't say they saw the look on my face when I saw they bed, they chuckled again. Daring to look back, seeing the knowing looks on their faces makes me blush furiously. Dropping my eyes I turn my back to them again, probably not a wise thing to do but when did I ever do the wise thing.

About half an hour later I hear shuffling of feet as both twins walk past me one on either side of the sofa, my gaze falls on the one to my left walking by the back of the sofa. As he walks he gently runs his fingertips along the back of the sofa, it looked so gentle so soft and a question floats into my head, would they be gentle lovers? Where the hell did that come from they have kidnapped me and tied me up why an earth am I thinking of things like that, 'because you like them' my little inner voice says and I tell it to shut up. The question again pops into my head and I once again begin to blush, hear those chuckles once again, was that all they did? I look up to the twin on my left and he is staring down at me, was he watching me the whole time? My blush turns a deeper shade of red and I immediately lower my eyes to my hands.

"We will be back shortly,"

"Don't try to escape."

With that they swept out of the room in a flurry of flying silver coats locking the door behind them. Yeh as if I'm just going to sit here like a good little captive, think again. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape but I could always cause them a little bit of chaos before they took me where ever we are going. Getting the rope off was the easy bit especially as I could see what I was doing, so thoughtful of the twins to tie up my hands in front of me. Ropes down and out the way the next part was the door, as it was locked it would be a little more tricky but nothing I hadn't done before.

Sliding a hair pin from my hair I wiggle it around in the lock, after a few minutes I'm through. Slowly opening the door I poke my head out, no sign of the twins, this was too easy. I close the door behind me, no point in locking it, as soon as they walk in they will know I am gone anyway. I stride over to the elevator, and push the call button, hang on maybe this was a bad idea, dibs is the twins will use the elevator, I think I'll take the stairs.

I dash over to the stairs before the elevator arrives, feeling a serge off energy a run all the way down to the ground floor. I pause before stepping through into the lobby, now I have escaped what shall I do, I could use a bit of a relax, I wonder if they have a pool? If I was a pool where would I be? The basement. Going down another flight of stairs I arrive at the basement, pushing the door open I am greeted with a small foyer. On one wall are various little arrows pointing in different directions, guiding you to the different activities down here. The arrows said, gym, spa, pool, studios. My whole face lit up, this was going to be so nice, I think the pool first, then the spa.

After swimming a few lengths in the pool I hear the spa calling for me. Swimming to one of the edges I place both hands on the edge and begin to pull myself up, that's when I see the two pairs of silver booted feet in front of me. Slowing my face urns up just to see both twins looking down at me, I put the most innocent look on my face, "erh….hi." My shoulders were seized by the twins one holding each side, the only part of my body left in contact with the pool are my feet, making a split second decision I press my feet against the pool and push with all my might back towards the pool. A huge splash can be heard as all three of us fall into the pool and I swim as fast as I can away from the twins, one I am a reasonable distance away from them I break the surface and look back at them.

They both look like drowned rats and they both look severely pissed off, maybe that was a bad idea. Two deadly predatory looks boor into my very soul, maybe I had pushed them too far, they start to swim over to me but luckily as they wear so many clothes and they are soaking wet they aren't able to swim very quickly which gives me a vast advantage. Swimming as fast as I can I make it to the nearest side leap out the pool and start to run for the door leading out after a quick glance behind me I see the twins just getting out of the pool as the door closes. I dash over to the changing rooms and lock the door behind me, no way am I running around this hotel in a swimming suite, chased by twins or not.

Just as I get my clothes out of the locker I hear the twins trying the door, at least I'm guessing it's the twins. The next thing I see frightens the life out of me, I see two green ghostly figures that look unmistakably like the twins coming through the door, my god what the hell are they? As the twins had come through the door I had started to back up and now I have come against the wall, I had nowhere to go. I put my wrists together in front of me waiting to be tied up again.

As the twins loom up to me I start to feel very small and fragile, with lightning speed one of the twins steps forward grabs me round the waist and flings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey, put me down, now!" My voice isn't quite shouting but it's getting there. My only answer was a shake of the head of the twin behind me.

The twin had refused to put me down even when I tried to wriggle out off his shoulder, all he would do would be let go of me so I nearly fell, my only choice to stay up their was to stay still and keep my arms around his waist for balance. When the elevator had reached our flowed the twin with me of his shoulder stepped out first followed by his twin, when we stopped at the door of our suite the twins behind us stepped forward to open the door, sliding the card through the lock the door bleeped and a green light flashed allowing us entry.

The twin who unlocked the door spoke up "not a bad view" slanting his head towards me, I saw the normal smirk turn to a mischievous smile and my hands automatically went to cover up my scantily clad bum, which in turn made me lose my balance and nearly fall off the twins shoulder. All this just made his smile bigger. These two could be so obnoxious.

Striding through the room the twins shoulder I was on very unceremoniously dumped me on the bed before turning and walking over to the sofa a sitting down with a big sigh. The other twin who had close and locked the door walked by the bed, his eyes traveling up my body from feet to head, my skin was left tingling where his eyes had roamed, it also reminded me of my scantily clad form. As soon as he had joined his brother on the sofa I make a move for the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me, forgetting that they can get through locked doors. I press my back against the door my breath coming out in short pants, my whole body is tingling, I have never felt anything like this before in my life, it was, exhilarating.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please review, review, review ^_^


End file.
